


The Time War Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [16]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.01: Beneath the Viscoid, Audio 01.01: Celestial Intervention, Audio 01.01: The Starship of Theseus, Audio 01.02: Soldier Obscura, Audio 01.02: The Good Master, Audio 01.03: The Devil You Know, Audio 01.03: The Sky Man, Audio 01.04: Desperate Measures, Audio 01.04: The Heavenly Paradigm, Audio 01.04: The Rulers of the Universe, Audio 02.01: The Lords of Terror, Audio 02.02: Planet of the Ogrons, Audio 02.03: In the Garden of Death, Audio 02.04: Day of the Vashta Nerada, Audio 02.04: Jonah, Audio 07.09: A Heart on Both Sides, Audio 07.10: All Hands on Deck, Audio: Gallifrey: Time War, Audio: The Eighth Doctor - The Time War Series, Audio: The War Master - Only the Good, Celestial Intervention Agency - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Science, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan Politics, Gap Filler, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Murder, Prisoner of War, Spoilers, Submarines, Time Lord Angst, Time War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Last Great Time War. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized without a hope of being remotely chronological. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. The War Begins in Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phaidon Intelligence before “Celestial Intervention”

“General Kaerzet?”

“Report.”

“Our scouts have detected a Dalek vessel drifting into our system.”

“Daleks?” The general abandoned her reports and joined the junior officer. “Life signs?”

“None ma’am. Maybe it’s a wreck leftover from a previous war?”

“We don’t deal in maybes here, Veglas. Destroy it.”

“But ma’am, if it’s a derelict there may be salvageable technology still onboard. Given what happened to the Monans-“

“It could provide a significant advantage.” Kaerzet sighed. “Fine. Send a squadron to check it out. And alert the Time Lords! I don’t want the CIA accusing us of failing to share information again.”


	2. Issues from Without and Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CIA Coordinator Romana and Deputy Coordinator Narvin during “Celestial Intervention”

Romana watched President Livia’s speech on the Warpwrights situation from her office. “Narvin, have we confirmed that only two Phaidonian warp ships are trying to travel to Gallifrey?”

“Our spies and long-range sensors agree on that point.”

She nodded. “Was there something else?”

“It’s time for your visit to the War Council.”

Romana groaned. “I dread spending a day with General Trave, but if it gets us a list of the locations and purposes of their secret development facilities, I’ll suffer through it.” She stood and smoothed her robes. “Let’s hope he actually keeps up his end of the bargain.”


	3. Times Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela during “Celestial Intervention”

Leela didn’t like sneaking into a secret military facility, breaking several laws and potentially the trust of the War Council. But Romana insisted it was important and Leela trusted her with her life. Entering the coordinates into the console, Leela felt a shiver of excitement. When she’d first traveled with the Doctor, everything about the Time Lords seemed magical. So much had changed since then. 

The TARDIS landed and Leela stepped out into the Death Zone. It was ages since she’d visited this place too but, unlike her memories of the Doctor, it brought no excitement or joy for her.


	4. Fallout from Project Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narvin, Romana, and Leela after “Celestial Intervention”

“We can’t let the War Council get away with this! It’s…an abomination!”

“We all agree on that Narvin, but there’s very little we can do about it at the moment.” Romana rolled her eyes. “Would you please stop pacing and sit down? You’re making me tired.”

“Romana is right.” Leela patted Narvin’s arm as he sat beside her. “We are lucky to have our freedom. We must use it to watch and plan.” 

“That’s another thing! Livia could have gotten rid of all of us. Why didn’t she?” Narvin frowned. “They’re up to something.”

Romana sighed. “When aren’t they?”


	5. A Long Awaited Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irving Braxiatel before “Soldier Obscura”

Braxiatel looked at the universe and didn’t like what he saw. 

There had been skirmishes with the Daleks in the past, but something was different this time. Many of the Temporal Powers had been wiped out already and, if steps weren’t taken soon, Gallifrey might meet the same fate. Luckily he had a plan, one he’d prepared over a decade ago for just such an eventuality. All he needed was Romana’s permission to visit the Obscura and a fellow agent to accompany him.

“Ace,” Braxiatel smiled smugly as she entered his office, “how would you feel about a suicide mission?”


	6. A Meeting with the Coordinator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace McShane and Irving Braxiatel before “Soldier Obscura”

“She’ll never go for this-“

“She will, trust me.”

Ace glanced over at him. “Have you told Romana more than you’ve told me?”

“No,” Brax sniffed dismissively. “But the Coordinator knows when to trust my judgement.”

Ace snorted. “She’s humoring you, more like. Were you serious about the suicide mission bit?”

“It is very risky, but you’ve never been afraid of danger, have you Ace?” 

“Seems like everything is dangerous these days.”

“So we’re agreed?”

Ace sighed. “I suppose. What’ve I got to lose anyway?”

Brax smiled at her and settled into a conference room chair to wait. “What indeed?”


	7. Calling All Time Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor after “Celestial Intervention”

The Doctor was repairing his TARDIS console when an alarm blared. 

“A message?” He looked closer. “From Gallifrey? What do they want now? ’From Livia, President of’…blah blah blah…’following the Daleks’ unprovoked attack on the Warpwrights of Phaidon, an official state of war exists between our two great civilizations.’” He snorted. “Only the Time Lords could turn a declaration of war into a lecture about their importance. ’This endeavor demands the participation of every Time Lord wherever they may be.’ Wait…is this…a draft notice?" 

"No,” the Doctor hurriedly altered the TARDIS’s communication circuits, “I think not.”


	8. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor after “Celestial Intervention”

“That should keep the Time Lords from being able to recall my TARDIS.” The Doctor reviewed his repairs one last time before setting new coordinates. “I wonder if they’ve contacted the other renegades? The Master, the Monk, the Rani, the Corsair…” 

A loud knocking sound interrupted his reverie. The Doctor frowned as he walked to the doors. “That came from outside of the TARDIS, which really shouldn’t happen.” When he opened them, a small, glowing box zoomed inside. Snagging the hypercube out of the air, he listened to the message.

“‘Following the Daleks’ unprovoked attack on the Warpwrights of Phaidon…’”


	9. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor between “Celestial Intervention” and “All Hands on Deck”

“They’re persistent, I’ll give them that.” The Doctor placed the box against his forehead. “A Time War will devastate all of reality,” he said, recording his psychic message, “killing billions of innocent, sentient beings in the process. I refuse to take part in that. Instead I’ll do what I’ve always done: try to help the people caught between you and the Daleks.” With a flick of his wrist, he sent the hypercube on its way. 

Closing the door, the Doctor went back to the console. Then he froze. “If they’re calling in everyone, that could mean…oh no, not Susan!” 


	10. A Nightmare in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace during “Soldier Obscura”

As Ace wandered through the dark corridors of Obscura Station, she understood why people thought the place was haunted. The station’s outer shell creaked as it battled the forces of the Obscura, which was creepy enough; add to that the sense of disuse and decay inside and the knowledge that one look outside would bring instantaneous madness and death, and you had all the makings of a nightmare. 

“Like a Gabriel Chase in space,” Ace shivered, “complete with a creature chained up in the basement. I dunno how Danna survived here for so long with only dying Daleks for company.”


	11. A Braxiatel for Every Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Danna during “Soldier Obscura”

“Hiya Danna!”

The old soldier barely glanced up as Ace walked into Engineering. “Decided to show up, did you? Not that I need help, but your commanding officer gave you an order-“

“Brax isn’t my commander. We’re more…partners.”

Danna laughed. “That doesn’t sound like the Brax I know. If you’re staying, that bit could use rewiring-“

“Right.” Ace sat down and got to work. “So, what was Brax like when he was younger?”

“Irving was always very focused. Driven, almost, but by what…well, his motives were never entirely clear. Not to me.”

“No change then?”

Danna chuckled. “Indeed.”


	12. The Needs of the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Irving Braxiatel during “Soldier Obscura”

Ace struggled to repair the TARDIS scanner. There was a buzz of static followed by the sound of Brax’s voice. “Here’s hoping for audio without visuals.” Getting to her feet, she risked a quick look at the screen. It was black and Ace sighed with relief. “What’s he playing at? It sounds like he’s talking to himself-” 

“I choose to live this life, fight this war,” Brax’s voice ranted through speakers, “and I’m going to see it through! Shape it or escape it I have absolutely no idea! But if I pull this trigger there’s none of that for me!”


	13. Field Report 875AlphaGamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of “Soldier Obscura”

CIA report 875AlphaGamma from Agent Irving Braxiatel to Deputy Coordinator Narvin: 

Attempted to acquire an ancient weapon inside the region of space known as the Obsura and turn it against an advancing Dalek fleet. Although the attempt ultimately failed, several Dalek ships were destroyed and the breach in space-time was sealed. Two CIA assets were lost in the ensuing battle: Lady Danna Demencha and Dorothy “Ace” McShane. Both died with honor in defense of Gallifrey and her people. 

Will continue to explore for other sources of weapons and information in the Outer Rim. Advise continued caution and vigilance. Invasion imminent.


	14. Lost to the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braxiatel and Ace near the end of “Soldier Obscura”

The TARDIS landed in clearing in the woods near Mitchel Troy. Moments later the doors slid open and Braxiatel emerged carrying Ace in his arms. 

“Such a lovely place, a balm after everything we’ve experienced.” He laid her gently on the grass and sat beside her. "Don’t worry Ace, you’ll be quite safe here. Earth is protected, and I’ll look in on you from time to time to make sure you’re adjusting after the… _unfortunate_ loss of your memories. I’ll miss you, off course, as will Romana and Leela. But in this time of war we must all make sacrifices.”


	15. The Doctor Is Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor before “The Rulers of the Universe”

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door. “That’s the last of the chronon mines. Terrible things! I wonder if it was the Daleks or my own people who created them? Not that it matters to all the ships sent hurtling forwards or backwards in time by these little horrors.”

There was a hissing noise and the smell of ozone. Turning quickly, the Doctor spotted a small card hovering in the air over the console. He approached cautiously, leaning in to better read the swirling script. “‘The Doctor is invited to an exclusive social event. Venue unspecified, dress formal, carriages every hour…’”


	16. Ms. Spritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor after “The Rulers of the Universe”

“Ms. Spritz? Where did you go?” Static buzzed over the communicator and, as the Doctor watched, the signal began fading. “No! I can’t get a fix! Tell me where you are and I’ll be right there. As I told you, I could always do with another pair of hands.” 

He boosted the volume, but only heard blaster fire on the other end. Suddenly the signal stopped transmitting. The Doctor rushed to the navigation controls. “If I can find where the Party Ship was destroyed, I can track where they crashed. Come on, Old Girl! We’ve an amateur archeologist to rescue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See more drabbles based on this audio in the [River Song Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473453/chapters/34598327).


	17. Of All the Worlds in the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master and the Daleks before "Beneath the Viscoid"

“ENTER THE CAPSULE.”

“Yes, yes, I know the plan.” The Master eyed the vessel. “There’s not much room, is there? You’re sure you can get me close to these…amphibians?”

“DALEK AIM IS FLAWLESS.”

“We both know that isn’t true,” he laughed. “I only ask because it would be quite uncomfortable to be in there for a long period of time.”

“COMFORT IS IRRELEVANT.”

“To you perhaps.” The Master stared at the small, grey world below the Dalek ship. “Gardezza. Why here? With all of time and space on offer-”

“WHY IS IRRELEVANT.” 

“Of all the worlds in the cosmos…”


	18. A Dubious Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana and Leela before “The Devil You Know”

“Leela?”

“Good evening, Coordinator.”

Romana winced and gestured to the chair opposite her. “Please Leela, we’re old friends-”

“We are, but I assumed you called me here officially,” Leela sat down, “and good leaders deserve respect.”

“Glad to hear that still applies to me.” Romana leaned forward. “There’s a dangerous mission coming up and I’ve called in a specialist.”

Leela’s expression brightened. “The Doctor?”

“No. The Master.”

“You’re not serious?”

“Worse yet, I need someone to keep an eye on him. We both know he can’t be trusted.”

“I will do it,” Leela replied without hesitation. “When do we leave?”


	19. Unwelcomed Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master before “The Devil You Know”

The Master stepped out of his TARDIS and grinned. “Home, sweet home.” A cacophony of clicks followed as the Chancellery Guard readied and aimed their stasers at him. “And here are my fellow Time Lords welcoming me in the manner to which I’ve become accustomed.” He surveyed them, unimpressed. “My, fifteen of you for one of me? Well, lead on! This Time War of yours must be going very badly indeed if someone has summoned _me_ to Gallifrey. But take care with my TARDIS! I’ve had quite a time getting it back and I want it kept in pristine condition.”


	20. A Last Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narvin and Leela during “The Devil You Know”

“You can’t do it Leela! It’s utterly unwise, Romana should never have asked you-“

“She did not ask, Narvin. I volunteered.”

Narvin’s bluster deflated slightly. “The Master is dangerous.”

“You think I do not know that? I met him many times when I traveled with the Doctor.” Leela paused, remembering. “He killed someone I cared for…very much.”

“I’m sorry, Leela. I’ve also had run-ins with the Master,” Narvin shook his head, “but something is different about this incarnation. He’s quieter, more in control-“

“I will be careful.” She smiled at him. “Trust me.”

“I do,” he sighed, defeated. “Always.”


	21. A Finnian Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and the War Master during “The Devil You Know”

“You did not have to shoot them.”

“Perhaps not.” The Master regarded the two versions of Finnian Valentine. “Drag this one over to a chair and tie him up.”

“I am not yours to command,” Leela fumed. 

“We don’t have time to argue. They’ll wake up soon and I’d like to have everything ready before then.” When she didn’t move he relented. “Fine. I will assist you.”

“What do you intend?” Leela asked, as they moved the second Finnian.

“To question them, of course. You take the angry one, I’ll see what the timid one has to say for himself.”


	22. The Confession of Mr. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leela and one version of Finnian Valentine during “The Devil You Know”

“Tell me what you know,” Leela pleaded. “Let me do what I can to try to stop this war.”

Finnian Valentine stared at his feet. “Promise me you won’t tell… _him_.”

“The Master?” Leela leaned closer. “I promise. My loyalty is to one much better than him.”

“It’s…not a weapon. It’s a power source. A nearly limitless source of energy that, if it could be harnessed, could be used in any number of ways.”

“Including ending the war?”

“Exactly.” 

“Where is this source of power?”

Finnian gritted his teeth but finally gave in. “It’s on a planet called Arcking.”


	23. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master after “The Devil You Know” and before “The Good Master”

The Master closed the doors to his TARDIS and quickly moved the ship away from the war zone. “Oh Leela,” he chuckled, “even after I explained what I was going to do, you never saw it coming did you? To think Romana believed _you_ could control _me_. I wonder where you’ll end up? I hope it’s somewhere that proves both painful and eventually quite deadly.” He rubbed his hands together gleefully. “If only I could see the look on the Doctor’s face when he learns you were lost in the Time War. Not knowing your fate will eat him alive.”


	24. Friendship Strained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana and Narvin after “The Devil You Know”

“Narvin?” When he didn’t stop walking, Romana called out again. “Deputy Coordinator! I would like a word.” 

He paused with obvious reluctance. “Yes, Coordinator?”

“Narvin please, we’ve been through too much together for you to give up on me now. I’m sorry about Leela.” She placed a hand on his arm as he tried to turn away. “If I’d thought she couldn’t handle the Master I wouldn’t have sent her alone. I was wrong.”

“Yes,” Narvin agreed bitterly, “you were.”

“We’ve lost nearly everyone we trust: Leela, Ace, Brax. We have to stick together. Agreed?”

Narvin studied her face. “Agreed.”


	25. First Day on the Traken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Dr. Foster before “A Heart on Both Sides”

She gestured at one of the ship's spartan but adequate staff room. “If you have any luggage, you can keep it here.” 

“I like to travel light,” Dr. Foster replied. “How is the rest of the hospital laid out?”

“The cockpit and loading bay you’ve already seen.” Nyssa walked to a computer panel and brought up a schematic. “We have four treatment wards available: Adric, Tegan, Turlough, and Tremas.” She glanced at her new assistant. “Why are you smiling?”

Dr. Foster looked slightly embarrassed, as if he’d been caught out. “They’re very interesting names. Is there a story behind them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles for this audio can be found in the [Fifth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/27722601) and the [Eighth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/27724242).


	26. Reave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Dr. Foster before “A Heart on Both Sides”

“We’re approaching Reave.” 

Nyssa had gotten to know Dr. Foster well over the weeks they’d worked together and she could see he was worried. “What is it?”

Foster shrugged. “It’s just odd being this close to Gallifrey, given all that’s happening with the Time War.”

“Ah.” She slipped into the co-pilot’s chair. “Did I tell you that I visited Gallifrey once?”

“Did you enjoy the trip?”

“No, but the situation was…complicated.” Nyssa closed her eyes, remembering. “I’ll tell you the whole story one day.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” the Eighth Doctor replied, turning back to the ship’s controls.


	27. Praxis Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor, Nyssa, and Dr. Isherwood during “A Heart on Both Sides”

As the Doctor slowly came back to consciousness, he heard voices nearby. Nyssa he knew instantly, but it took him a while to recognize the Reavian, Dr. Isherwood. He kept his breathing regular in the hopes of listening to their conversation unnoticed, although it was difficult; his throat felt raw from breathing in the Praxis gas and he had a throbbing headache. 

“I didn’t know he was a Time Lord,” Nyssa said, sounding both miserable and guilty. The Doctor’s hearts ached for her. 

It was clear Isherwood thought “Dr. Foster” was a Time Lord saboteur. He needed to be careful.


	28. A Time Lord Saboteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and the Eighth Doctor near the end of “A Heart on Both Sides”

“Do you think they’ll find her?” Nyssa asked.

“If they track her quickly.” The Doctor watched the Reavian search effort. “Otherwise ‘Dr. Isherwood’ will probably be back on Gallifrey by tomorrow.” 

Nyssa couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m so sorry for not trusting you, Dr. Foster. I should have known you’d never kill our patients or-“

“Or try to blow up the _Traken_?” He smiled wearily. “It’s fine, Nyssa. Given the situation, your caution was completely justified. All the same, I think it’s time for me to leave.”

“Where will you go?”

“Wherever I’m needed for as long as I can.”


	29. Onboard the Anastasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Keller and MedTech Griffin before “The Good Master”

“Anyone in here? I could have sworn-“

“MedTech Griffin?”

Griffin spun toward the voice. “Doctor Keller? You nearly scared me to death!”

“Well,” the old man smiled kindly, “we wouldn’t want that.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Some of my equipment was…accidentally left onboard. Rather than bothering anyone I thought I’d collect it myself.”

“Officially only crew are supposed to be on the _Anastasia_ while we’re docked.” She smiled back. “But since it’s you-“

“Thank you, young lady. May I tell you a secret?” He looked deeply into her eyes. “I am the Master and you will obey me.”


	30. Moving the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and MedTech Griffin before “The Good Master”

The Master pulled a small device from his pocket and nodded. “This should be far enough. Stop the vehicle, MedTech Griffin.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now, use the crane to put my TARDIS down here. Gently, my dear. It is quite hardy, but that’s no excuse to be careless.”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Normally I’d pilot it here myself, but the unique properties of Arcking make that decidedly unwise.” He checked outside. “Done?”

“Yes, my Master.”

“Very good, Griffin! Now, back to the base before we’re missed.” The Master smiled. “And then you will forget all about this little excursion.”

“As you wish, Master.”


	31. Missing on Arcking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Keller and Phila before “The Good Master”

Dr. Keller glanced at his assistant. “What’s wrong? The surgery went well, we’ve saved yet another life that could have been lost to the Time War, but you look inexplicably glum.”

Phila swallowed hard. “Do you know MedTech Griffin?”

“I can’t say I know her well. I’ve seen her around since transferring to Station 12.”

“Yesterday she put on a GravSuit and walked out onto the planet. She…hasn’t come back.” 

“Oh. Oh dear, that’s worrying.” 

“She’s been acting strangely for days. Keeps saying there’s something out on the surface of Arcking.”

Keller patted her shoulder. “That seems highly unlikely.”


	32. The Fate of MedTech Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Desra and Dr. Keller before “The Good Master”

“One of the MediScouts from Station 27 spotted her,” Major Desra said grimly. “How long would you say Griffin’s been dead?”

“Impossible to say for sure without an autopsy.” Dr. Keller studied the corpse. “But perhaps 48 hours?”

“Right about the time she went missing.” Desra sighed. “Why would she take off the helmet of her GravSuit? The effects of the planet’s gravity would have been instantaneous and painful. Given what we’re living through I can understand wanting to die, but not that way.”

“Indeed.” Keller’s eyes twinkled. “But who knows what forces influence individuals to act as they do?”


	33. A Call to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor and Susan Campbell during “All Hands on Deck”

“Please, don’t!” 

The Doctor’s cries went unheard. Susan had opened the Tesseract. 

He saw her eyes go blank as the message forced its way into her mind. Sighing in defeat, he gently led her to a chair and helped her sit down. “The first time they summoned me it was just a version of the President’s proclamation of war. Now their methods have become more sophisticated and manipulative.” He took Susan’s hand. “The events they’re showing you are real, but the feelings aren’t yours. Resist them, Susan!” She kept staring blankly and he sighed again. “I’ll…make you some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles for “All Hands on Deck” can be found in the [First Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168168/chapters/27971145) and the [Eighth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/27862305).


	34. Needs Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Galving and Cole Jarnish before “The Good Master”

“You wanted to see me, sir?” 

“MedTech Jarnish,” Captain Galving looked up from a datapad, “I’ve reviewed your file. You have flight training, I understand?”

“Yes Captain, ever since I was a kid-“

“That’s fine. You’ve heard what happened on Blaebot-75?”

“We took several losses. Dobson, Finnegan-“

“And Lieutenant Khatri. MediScout RV79-Beta needs a new co-pilot, so congratulations on your promotion, acting co-pilot Jarnish.”

Cole paled. “Sir, are you sure you want me for this?”

“Want has nothing to do with it, Cole. You’re the only other person on the crew who can fly the ship.“

“Oh. Right. Thank you?”


	35. A Tour of Synthesis Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biotech Dendry and the Eight Doctor during “Day of the Vashta Nerada”

Biotech Dendry’s eyes shifted nervously as he backed out of the Observation Gallery. “I’ll…go get Dr. Morrison. Please help yourself to coffee while you wait.”

“There’s a man with something to hide,” mused the Doctor. “Hardly a surprise if they’re raising and reengineering Vashta Nerada here. I wonder what they think they’re playing at?” He wandered over to a computer terminal. “Guess I’ll just have to hack into their research notes to find out. Anyway, it’ll keep me from being bored for…oh…maybe a few seconds.” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the system. “Worth a shot.”


	36. Get Rich Quick Through Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biotech Dendry during “Day of the Vashta Nerada”

Something was wrong, Dendry could feel it. The Time Lord he’d escorted in didn’t know anything about the agreement with his people’s military, in fact he seemed to find it abhorrent. Was he a spy? A subversive? 

It didn’t matter really, because to Dendry he was an opportunity. The lab was empty thanks to the impending Time Lord inspection. “Come to me, my little beauties,” Dendry muttered as he extracted into canisters samples of Vashta Nerada hatchlings and versions modified to consume Dalekanium.

“I’m going to be rich.” With a grin, he triggered a computer virus. Synthesis Station went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that always goes well. Or, put another way, "Hold on to your butts."


	37. Race to the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor, Cardinal Ollistra, and Dr. Eva Morrison during “Day of the Vashta Nerada”

Dr. Morrison and the Doctor hoisted the shielding panels over their heads while Ollistra squeezed in between them. The Doctor gritted his teeth. “3…2…1…move!” They shuffled forward awkwardly, toward the control cabin in the center of the overly bright laboratory. 

“Ouch!” Ollistra glared with irritation over her shoulder. “Do you mind not treading all over me?”

“Move faster,” the Doctor chided. “The Nerada Vashta could be on us any moment.”

“I’m going as quickly as I can, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Who is?”

Eva sighed. “Do all Time Lords bicker this much?”


	38. Last Two Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor and Cardinal Ollistra after “Day of the Vashta Nerada”

The Doctor checked the coordinates. “Kalanta Prime as request. Now Ollistra, please get out of my ship.” 

“There’s no need to be rude, Doctor.”

“No need? Eva, Raldon, Commander Roxita, your security detail - they’re all dead because of you.”

“The human Dendry caused this disaster, it was nothing to do with me.” She paused at the door. “Your people need you, Doctor. Come back with me to Gallifrey and help us end this war.”

“For the last time, Cardinal, I won’t help you kill people.”

“You’ll join us one day,” Ollistra whispered as the TARDIS dematerialized. “I promise you that.”


	39. Beginning of the End for Project Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Trave and President Livia before “Desperate Measures”

General Trave studied the gorgeous view from the War Council offices. “Project Revenant has served us well, but it’s time to move on to the next phase.”

“Good. I never intended to be a war president.” Livia brushed her hair out of her eyes. “And we both know there’s only one Time Lord who can lead us into the best possible future for Gallifrey. The only concern is stage-managing the transition so that I don’t look weak.”

“I think your friends at the CIA can help us with that.” Trave grinned. “We can even make them believe it’s their idea.”


	40. The Fate of the Phaidonians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Trave, Deputy Coordinator, and President Livia before “Desperate Measures”

“Last but not least, the refugees from Phaidon have been moved to a safe location on Zaralian Beta-”

“Wait, what?” Narvin blinked in surprise. “We just granted them sanctuary two months ago! We all agreed - the CIA, the War Council, and the High Council-” 

“Yes thank you, Deputy Coordinator,” Trave sneered. “We were all there.”

“And you’ve revoked that status without notifying anyone?”

Livia shrugged. “General Trave assures me that it is necessary for Gallifrey’s security.”

“Madam President, with all due respect, the War Council are not the lone arbiters of Gallifrey’s security.” Narvin banged the table. “This is unconstitutional!”


	41. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romana II and Karla during “Desperate Measures”

“Coordinator Romana?” 

Romana glanced up from her desk. “Yes, Agent Karla?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, ma’am. I know you’re busy preparing for the election.”

“And running the CIA in the middle of a Time War.” Romana waved off her concern. “Never mind that. What is it?”

“While working with the War Council, I spotted this.” Karla handed a datapad to her superior. 

“Conscription orders?” Romana frowned. “Isn’t it enough that they’re resurrecting dead Time Lords, now they’re conscripting more living citizens?”

“That’s not what caught my eye.” She pointed at something. “See?”

Romana read the name. “Oh no. Narvin-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Time Lords use datapads, but let's say that they do.


	42. A Last Second Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narvin and Irving Braxiatel during “Desperate Measures”

Narvin ran, leaving behind the sounds of firing Daleks for the quiet of Braxiatel’s TARDIS. “Where have you been? Romana needed you!”

“Save your recriminations for when I’m not trying to escape Daleks inside a collapsing dimension.” He pressed a combination of buttons and, for a moment, it seemed the TARDIS would shake apart. Then everything stilled. “I’ll land inside the induction barrier. You’re needed in the capital.”

“I’m grateful for the rescue, but how did you even know I was there?”

“I’ve kept an eye on developments from a distance.” Brax frowned. “Trust me, none of them are good.”


	43. Resurrection of the Lord President Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narvin, Romana, and Livia after “Desperate Measures”

Narvin stared at the podium, his face showing the shock and horror felt by many other onlookers. “They can’t do this!”

“Clearly they can, since they’ve done it.” Romana nodded as the events of the last few months fell into place for her. “This is what the War Council has been working towards. Rassilon, back from the dead and leading Gallifrey again-“

“As it should be!” Livia smiled, enraptured. “What a great day this is!” 

Romana glared at her. “A great day? Rassilon’s crimes are too numerous to list! All you’ve done is hand our world over to a tyrant.”


	44. Time in Flux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor during “The Starship of Theseus”

Too much was happing all at the same time and most of it was horrible.

The Doctor was used to multitasking, but even he was having difficulty coping with the rapidly changing timelines. Everyone else’s memories were adjusting with the alterations as they happened, while he was able to retain his memories of rewritten events and people for a few seconds longer. Normally this was asset, just another Time Lord gift, but here on the starship _Theseus_ it was slowing him down. How could he come up with a plan to save them if he was constantly several realities behind?


	45. Look Homeward, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss and the Eighth Doctor before “The Lords of Terror“

“It’s not that I’m not grateful-“

“For getting you involved in a war?” The Doctor smiled ruefully. “Who wouldn’t be grateful for that?”

“To be fair, the Time War didn’t give either of us much choice.” Leaning against the console, Bliss stared into the dark, cathedral-like rafters of the control room. “I’m not saying I want to leave, but I have family. My mum and grandfather, they’ll be worried about me. They may even think I’m dead like nearly everyone else on the _Theseus_. I can’t stand that.”

“And?”

“And,” she faced him, “I want you to take me home.”


	46. The Wages of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor during “The Lords of Terror“

The Enforcers marched him through the streets of Bliss’s home planet. The Doctor spotted lingering signs of the world Daralobia had been before the Time War, but now the lush parks and elegant buildings were in ruins. Everything that remained standing served only one purpose: war. 

The journey ended in the tower at the center of the dome. The Doctor was led into a small, windowless room and shackled to a chair. “I like what you’ve done to the place,” he quipped, “quite the Orwellian chic. I don’t suppose there’s time to order some tea before you start interrogating me?”


	47. District 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollia and Bliss during “The Lords of Terror“

The footsteps stopped and they heard metallic clicks as the Enforcers readied their weapons. 

Something moved past Bliss in a blur. By the time she looked around, Pollia had already knocked out one Enforcer and was struggling with the second. Within moments she’d overpowered him too.

Bliss broke cover and cautiously approached the fallen men. “Are they-“

“They’re still alive,” Pollia answered. “Come on, we need to get into their uniforms.”

“That was unbelievable.” Bliss eyed the woman. “You don’t look strong enough for…what you just did.”

Pollia didn’t look up. “It’s amazing the strength desperation can give you.”


	48. The Deliverers of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollia and Bliss during “The Lords of Terror“

“We need to broadcast the truth!”

Bliss ran to catch up with Pollia. “Look, I understand you wanting to free our…your world, but why would anyone believe you? They’ve all been conditioned to think that this is the only city that survived. We’re going to need more proof than just your word.”

“Halt!” They reached the communications control room at the same time as a squadron of Enforcers. “Surrender or die!”

Pollia didn’t hesitate. She raised her weapon and gunned down the soldiers.

“What,” Bliss gasped, “what are you doing?”

“Anything I must in order to complete my mission.”


	49. Evacuation of the Time Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Tamasan and Bliss during “The Lords of Terror“

“Bliss, get inside now!”

She ran for the TARDIS, the buzz of Dalek energy weapons loud in her ears. The door hissed closed behind her and everything went quiet. 

Tamasan was busy at the console. “All TARDISes leave for Gallifrey immediately. I’ll cover the rear-“ 

“What about the Doctor?” 

“What about him?”

Bliss grabbed her arm and tried to pull Tamasan away from the controls. “I’m not letting you leave without him!”

“How would you stop me?" The Major shrugged her off. “But, as it turns out, your efforts are unnecessary. My standing orders are to keep the Doctor alive.”


	50. An Orphan of the Time War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss and the Eighth Doctor after “The Lords of Terror“

“Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not!” Bliss struggled to contain her anger. “What is wrong with your people?! The Time Lords are supposed to be better than the Daleks, but they invaded my world, rewrote its history, enslaved its people, and turned it into a munitions factory. And then, when the Daleks arrive, the Time Lords just run away?”

The Doctor reached out to comfort her. “I’m so sorry.” 

“And now I’m…what was it you called me? An orphan of the Time War? If my own family and planet have been erased from history, why am I still here?”


	51. Ripen on the Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master between “The Good Master” and “The Sky Man”

Years spent pretending to be benevolent Dr. Keller just to prove the existence of Arcking’s planet-wide State of Grace. Finally he’d found the paradox-driven source of the planet’s power, only to watch it be destroyed thanks to that fool, Cole Jarnish.

And yet…the boy’s survival created tantalizing possibilities. Cole was himself a paradox - the only survivor of a planet where everyone was destined to die - and in certain situations such paradoxes could be quite useful. The only question was: should he use Cole now or wait? Let him ripen, so to speak?

To the Master the answer was obvious.


	52. Mystery on Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Tamasan and the Twelve during “Planet of the Ogrons”

“We have a new mission for you.”

Picking up the datapad, the Twelve scrolled through the orders. “Directly from the High Council, my my.” She paused at a detail. “Now, my dear, what is this about an Ogron piloting a TARDIS through Gallifrey’s defenses?” 

Tamasan rolled her eyes. “My rank is major, if you must call me something other than my name-“

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry Major. The Ogron?”

“He says he’s the Doctor. What’s more, he has the Doctor’s DNA, memory engrams, and the brain pattern is close.”

“Really?” Light glinted off the Twelve’s glasses. “How utterly fascinating.”


	53. Four for Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twelve, the Doctor Ogron, the Eighth Doctor, and Bliss during “Planet of the Ogrons”

The Twelve looked around the tea shop. “What a lovely place! A sanctuary, given what’s going on in the universe. Be a dear, Doctor, and find us a table while I sort the tea-“

“No.” His narrowed eyes moved warily between the small, grandmotherly figure and the Ogron wearing a waistcoat and cravat behind her. “I’m not letting either of you out of my sight.”

“I’ll go!”

The Twelve smiled at Bliss. “Thank you. Why can’t you be more like your friend, Doctor?”

“She doesn’t know you. I do.” 

“You think you know everything,” she tutted. “Some things never change.”


	54. Team Ogron Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twelve, the Doctor Ogron, the Eighth Doctor, and Bliss during “Planet of the Ogrons”

“Right,” the Twelve clapped her hands, “now that we’re all agreed, let’s go to your TARDIS and find out what the Daleks are up to-”

“My TARDIS?” The Doctor folded his arms. “Why mine? Don’t you have one?”

The Twelve and the Doctor Ogron exchanged a glance. “No TARDIS,” the Ogron said at last, “time ring.”

“Handy.” The warmth of the Doctor’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “May I see it?”

The Twelve sighed. “I’m afraid it was a one-way trip.”

“So the Time Lords don’t really trust you two either?” His grin widened. “Just making sure where we stand-”


	55. It’s Easy with Ogrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor Ogron, the Twelve, Bliss, and the Eighth Doctor during “Planet of the Ogrons”

Once the four of them reached the city, they debated how to disable the Dalek security. The Twelve even turned off her neural inhibitor and allowed her other personalities to chip in their opinions. 

“Too many words,” the Doctor Ogron mumbled, growing impatient. “Problem not that difficult.” Approaching the door, he waited until it scanned his genetic signature. With a click, it unlocked and the red light on the camera winked off.

He waved at the others, but it took them another five minutes to notice the issue was already resolved. “So much for quick in, quick out,” he muttered.


	56. Prisoners of the Overseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor and the Twelve during “Planet of the Ogrons”

“MOVE! MOVE!”

“We are, no need to get your casing in a bunch.” As he walked, the Doctor turned slightly and spoke in a quieter voice. “Any ideas?”

“For taking out three Daleks without the aid of any weapons?” The Twelve scoffed. “I’m good, but I’m not that good.” 

“At least the others got away-“

“CEASE COMMUNICATION! LAY DOWN ON THE LABORATORY TABLE!”

“Ah, so we have a date with the Overseer? Just the Dalek we came to see.”

“Must you banter with them, Doctor? It’s not like they’re capable of appreciating it.”

“No, but it helps pass the time.”


	57. The Battle for the Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss and the Doctor Ogron during “Planet of the Ogrons”

“Okay,” Bliss grabbed onto the Doctor Ogron’s velvet frock coat as she struggled to keep up with his long strides, “what’s the plan?”

“Defeat Daleks. Rescue friends.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes.” His odd face wrinkled into an awkward smile. “When fighting starts, stay close.”

“No worries.” She eyed their makeshift army of Ogrons and giant crab god-things. “I’m not sure what’s more likely to kill me, this lot or the Daleks.”

“No kill. Doctor neither cruel nor cowardly.”

“I doubt the Daleks will give you much choice,” she sighed worriedly.

The Doctor Ogron took her hand. “Brave heart, Bliss Human.”


	58. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Cole Jarnish during “The Sky Man”

“If it isn’t the savior of the world!”

Cole winced. “I get enough of that from Elidh and Anvar.”

“On a first name basis with the locals already?” The Master chuckled. “You do work quickly. I heartily approve.” 

“You’re one to talk! Look at you,” Cole touched the grape vines, “farming. Wouldn’t have thought you were the type.”

“I’ll have you know that running a winery has proved most satisfying.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. Honestly, I don’t know much about wine.”

“We’ll have to fix that. But first, tell me more about this family that has adopted you.”


	59. The Arrival of the Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta) and Borton (Tau Delta) before “In the Garden of Death”

The woman groaned and blinked in the bright sunlight. “What hit me?” 

“Whatever it was hit me too.” A man stood close by, squinting at her. One of his eyes and several of his limbs were robotic prosthetics. “Where are we?”

“No idea.” There were others here, about fifteen people of various ages, all dressed in orange jumpsuits. “Hi I’m,” she paused, “actually, I…don’t remember my name. I don’t remember anything about myself really.”

“Kappa Zeta.”

“Huh?”

He pointed at a name tag on her jumpsuit. “Says so right there.”

“And you’re Tau Delta.” She frowned. “What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you, I'm going to have a million* drabbles for this audio because I love it and it raises so many questions that I want answered. Since it's unlikely that any answers will be forthcoming from Big Finish, I'm going to write them myself. 
> 
> (*Perhaps a slight exaggeration.)


	60. The Garden of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twelve (Pi Gamma) and Bliss (Kappa Zeta) before “In the Garden of Death"

“Attention prisoners.” The voice was computerized but not unfriendly. “The fences of this facility are electrified for your protection. Please remain at a safe distance.”

A small, grandmotherly woman with “Pi Gamma” written on her jumpsuit walked toward the loudspeaker. “Protection from what?” 

“The creatures in the jungle beyond,” the voice continued without any indication that it had heard her, “are carnivorous and most of the vegetation is poisonous to humanoid life forms. In addition, the trees contain venomous spikes that paralyze victims within one minute.”

“That’s one question answered,” Kappa Zeta muttered, “we’re imprisoned in a Garden of Death.”


	61. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta) and The Twelve (Pi Gamma) before “In the Garden of Death"

“Why me?” Kappa Zeta balanced the food tray on her hip. “Why do I have to walk through the Death Garden to,” she waved her hand at a distant building, barely visible through the jungle, “whatever it is out there?”

“Be sensible, my dear.” Pi Gamma patted her shoulder. “It may be a way out, so pay attention to everything you see and hear and tell us all about it when you return.”

“If I return-“

“Attention!” The robotic voice announced. “Designated time window for secure corridor access commencing. Electrical charge will be deactivated to gate in 3…2…1…”


	62. A Prison Within a Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta) and the Eighth Doctor (Alpha) before “In the Garden of Death”

The walk through the jungle was nerve-racking, but Kappa Zeta made it unscathed. “A door,” she muttered, as she approached the dome-like building. “No handle, just a button and a sign reading: ‘Push to enter.’” She pushed the button and, after a moment, heard the click of a lock unbolting. 

The door opened to reveal a small room. “Hello?” she called, stepping tentatively inside. “Please don’t kill me, I’ve brought you dinner.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” A middle-aged man with wavy brown hair smiled at her from within a prison cell. “Hello. You can call me ‘Alpha.’”


	63. End of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta), Borton (Tau Delta), and the Twelve (Pi Gamma) before “In the Garden of Death”

“It’s not his real name, of course,” Kappa Zeta continued, “just like the ones we use aren’t ours.”

Tau Delta nodded. “Prisoner designations given by our mysterious jailers. Funny how we know that but don’t remember anything else about ourselves-”

“Never mind that,” Pi Gamma interrupted impatiently. “Was there any technology?”

“Nothing we can use.” Kappa looked around the compound. “Just like here, there’s no cameras or communications equipment. Oh one thing, there’s a force field inside Alpha’s cell.” 

“Inside?” Tau laughed humorlessly. “They really don’t want him getting out, do they?”

“Or perhaps,” Pi looked thoughtful, “they’re protecting him...“


	64. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta), Borton (Tau Delta), and the Twelve (Pi Gamma) before “In the Garden of Death”

“Have you been interrogated yet?”

“This morning.” Tau absently scratched an insect bite on his arm. “I don’t remember anything but, when they were done, they transmatted me back to where I’d been.” He glanced at Kappa Zeta. “You?”

“Not yet, but they seem to be making their way through the camp-” 

“Isn’t it strange,” Pi Gamma interrupted, “how calmly everyone is taking this?” 

“It helps that we can’t remember anything. Besides, what can we do?” Kappa stood and stretched. There was a whirring sound and she disappeared.

“Speak of the devil,” Tau muttered. “Oh well, she’ll be back soon.”


	65. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss (Kappa Zeta) and the Eighth Doctor (Alpha) before “In the Garden of Death”

“How do we know there aren’t any cameras?”

Kappa leaned against the door. “The enemy says so-“

“They could be lying.“

She shrugged. “I’ve not seen any here or in the camp.”

“It’s just…odd.”

“Not really. The jungle ensures we can’t go anywhere-”

“Not that, this place.” Alpha gestured around his cell. “Why construct it of see-through materials? It’s like living in a giant fishbowl.”

“Do you have any theories?”

“Two. Either they want me to see that there’s no way to escape, or they want to see what I’m doing.”

Kappa frowned. “How?”

“Exactly. That’s why it’s strange.”


	66. Day Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twelve (Pi Gamma) and Borton (Tau Delta) before “In the Garden of Death”

“You nearly told them!” The voice was Pi Gamma’s but it sounded different, higher and more childish. 

“No, I didn’t,” now she sounded as he was used to hearing her, “shut up!”

“You did! Weak, silly old woman-”

“To be fair, Three,” her voice again, but oily and self-satisfied, “she wasn’t in control of our body when they nearly learned the truth. I believe that was Nine.” 

“Shut up! Shut up all of you! I can’t think…too many voices-“

“Pi Gamma?” Tau Delta called out, deeply confused. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She hurried past him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”


	67. Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor, the Twelve, and Bliss during “In the Garden of Death”

“Bliss, you and the Twelve find the other prisoners and bring them to the control room-“

The Twelve rested the Dalek weapon on her hip. “And what will you be doing?” 

“I’ll find a way to get everyone away from here before the Daleks can call in reinforcements.”

Bliss frowned. “Shouldn’t the Twelve go with you? What if more of the mutant creatures from the jungle got transmatted up here?” 

“That’s why she’s going with you.” The Doctor waved off her protests and brought up a schematic of the monitoring station. “I’ll be fine. Just hurry - we won’t have long.”


	68. Borton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eight Doctor and Bliss after “In the Garden of Death”

“Go get the others, the ship’s ready to go.” The Doctor spotted Bliss and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

She rubbed her eyes. “I’ve been searching the Dalek’s records about the prisoners-”

“You got past their security? Either you’re good or the Daleks are getting careless.”

“Neither,” she sighed. “I wasn’t looking for anything top secret, I just wanted to know who Tau Delta was.” 

“Ah. And?”

“His name was Borton. He led a group of Earth Alliance resistance fighters in at least twelve battles against the Daleks.” She smiled sadly. “He said he was the walking wounded. Now we know why.”


	69. A Mission of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Tamasan, Cardinal Ollistra, the Eighth Doctor, Bliss, and the Twelve between “In the Garden of Death” and “Jonah”

“Tamasan,” the Doctor was nonplussed, “and Cardinal Ollistra. Surely the presence of two high-ranking Time Lords isn’t required to rescue the Twelve and return my TARDIS?”

Ollistra smiled. “We have things we need to discuss-”

“You already know I won’t fight for you.“

“Of course, but we could use your assistance on a mercy mission-“

“Mercy? The Time Lords have forgotten the meaning of the word.”

“Now Doctor, please. Come inside my TARDIS and I’ll explain the situation-“

Bliss eyed the soldiers surrounding them. “Do we have a choice?”

Ollistra’s smile widened. “Not if the Doctor wants his TARDIS back.”


	70. The Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor, Cardinal Ollistra, and Major Tamasan before “Jonah”

“You want what?!”

Ollistra sighed. “I’m assigning you the captaincy of a submarine called-“ 

“ _The Bloodhound_ , Cardinal,” Tamasan supplied.

“As I have assigned all of our soldiers to other vessels-“

“I’m not one of your soldiers,” the Doctor began.

"We will aid the survivors of this planet by monitoring and hopefully thwarting the Daleks.”

He narrowed his eyes. “How?”

“The Daleks are searching for something they apparently learned about by interrogating the Twelve; something that could grant them domination over the universe forever.” She smiled. “Are you paying attention? Good. Now tell me, Doctor, have you heard of the Orashema?”


	71. Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss, Ensign Murti, and the Eighth Doctor during “Jonah”

“I’m supposed to-”

Ensign Murti pointed at the equipment. “Watch the quantum field locator.” 

Bliss nodded. “And you’re-”

“I monitor the hydrophone for sounds of enemy vessels, missiles, depth charges, or whatever the Daleks throw at us.”

“Right. Sorry to keep asking, but crewing a submarine is a new experience for me.”

“Sounds like you’ve done everything else.“

“Maybe? But ever since I stumbled into the Time War, I’ve felt like a bit of a Jonah.” 

“A what?”

“A sailor who brings bad luck?”

Murti glanced at the captain’s chair where the Doctor sat. “Maybe it’s the company you’re keeping-”


	72. The Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss and the Twelve during “Jonah”

The Twelve swung the wrench toward Bliss’s head as _The Bloodhound_ hit the ocean floor. The impact knocked them off their feet as the weapon skittered across the ship’s decking. Bliss didn’t waste the opportunity. Scrambling to her feet, she leapt over a few dislodged boxes and ran for the door. 

“You just wait there, mate,” she called over her shoulder. “I’ll get the Doctor.”

“Why? The fish already swallowed us. Confirm the transmission!” The Twelve paused to listen. “The upstairs neighbors are listening on the party line. Quiet or they’ll hear.” Standing, she began to sing loudly and tunelessly.


	73. "Because I saw all the terrible, terrible worlds where you said yes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Ollistra, the Eighth Doctor, Bliss, Chef Panath, and the Twelve during “Jonah”

“Congratulations. You just cost us a weapon that could have ended this war.”

The Doctor helped Bliss and Panath with the unconscious Twelve. “The Time Lords have destroyed so much already, Ollistra. The death of the Orashima is a terrible loss, but either we or the Daleks inheriting its powers to see all ends with perfect clarity? That would’ve been worse.”

“I’ll remind you of that when they destroy another planet.” Her voice sounded muffled over the intercom. “I want the Twelve put into stasis pending evaluation.” 

“Working on it.”

“Good. Now, might I have control of my ship back?”


	74. Death from the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master during “The Sky Man”

It was a beautiful night. The Master wandered through his vineyard, a glass of wine in hand, and admired the stars. Several of them began to move in unusual ways, less like heavenly bodies and more like infernal engines. The Master followed one’s trajectory, heard it explode two valleys over, and headed immediately to his TARDIS. 

The equipment inside had no problem determining what it was or detecting what was coming from it. The planet’s death sentence had finally arrived.

“So,” the Master said calmly, “it begins.”

Later that night he put a ten foot tall fence around his property. 


	75. The Blight that Sweetens the Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master during “The Sky Man”

He watched from a distance, careful to avoid being observed by his young protege or the local farmers. “Is he really making GravSuits for all of them using the primitive tools available here?” the Master mused quietly to himself. “I’m not sure whether to be amused or impressed. It won’t fix the issue of course, they’ll all still die.” He paused. “Unless they become something else entirely. Something horrible, something that will devour worlds.”

Grinning, he walked towards his TARDIS. “How perfect.”

The next day he visited long enough to drop off some equipment and give Cole his enthusiastic approval.


	76. Trust the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Cole Jarnish between “The Sky Man” and The Heavenly Paradigm”

Cole stared at the stars in the TARDIS observatory, but he kept thinking about what he’d done. “What if-“

“We’ve talked about this,” the Master said sternly.

“But Elidh and the others! I tried to save them…all I ended up doing was turning them into monsters.”

“Yes, you did,” the Time Lord replied coolly, then his expression softened. Leaning forward, he held the young man’s gaze. “Do you trust me, Cole?”

“Of course I do. You saved me - twice!” 

“Then relax. I will fix everything. Drink your wine, admire the view, and put everything unpleasant out of your mind.”


	77. A Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and the Master before “The Heavenly Paradigm”

The TARDIS, disguised as a VW van, appeared in an alleyway. After a while, two people stepped out and looked around. 

“Where are we,” Cole asked, wrinkling his nose. 

The Master strode forward. “England, Earth, the 1970s. I spent quite some time here in several of my earlier incarnations.”

“Your what?” 

“Never mind. What’s important is that this place is a safe haven from the Time War. It will give us a chance to catch our breath, plan, and perhaps much more.” Stepping onto the sidewalk, he surveyed the street. “Now, where would we find a decent cup of coffee?”


	78. The Heavenly Paradigm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and the computer at No. 24 Marigold Lane during “The Heavenly Paradigm”

“Finally,” the Master said as he typed in the last commands, “that should make you more…compliant. What’s this reality coming to when computers are harder to disable than Time Lord secret agents?”

“Have you killed Agent Tandeka?”

“No,” he laughed, “not yet. I may still need her for something. Now Computer, where is the Heavenly Paradigm?”

“It is located in the station’s central research area.”

“Good. I better wire Mr. Jarnish into it before he wakes up.”

“What do you intend to do?”

The Master dragged Cole from the room. “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”


	79. Security Report 2581Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Heavenly Paradigm”

For General Trave’s eyes only:

The research and development repository at No. 24 Marigold Lane, Stamford Bridge, England, failed to report in as scheduled. War Council agents dispatched to the location found the base destroyed due to an explosion. Remnants of the Heavenly Paradigm were found near the center of the blast; the fragments contained traces of human DNA. The body of Agent Tandeka was also discovered; she had been shot with a staser.

The base computer recorded the site’s last visitors as the Master and Cole Jarnish, however no Cole Jarnish has been found to exist in any timeline.


End file.
